


The End of Another Day

by unwritten_muse



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten_muse/pseuds/unwritten_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day ended with a check in the plus column</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Another Day

She doesn't want the isolation, the continual need to look over her shoulder, but it's all she knows, all she can imagine. Always planning, always fighting, her mind never at rest, every muscle on high-alert ready for the unexpected: the weariness of this life seeps through her marrow, steals her sleep. Michael always talks about their future with optimism, his eyes lit with the positive world he can so easily envision. She can never see it, doesn't honestly believe in it, but she wants to more than she wants the air she breathes.

Tonight, or at least right now, they're safe. Michael sleeps restlessly beside her. And even as she grows tired of the constant battle, the sense of impermanence in her own life, she knows today their plan worked, everything ended well for once: no surprises, no gunfire, no wounds needing to be dressed. She takes a deep breath, slowly exhales as she relaxes into the mattress, reminds herself that for once their lives hadn't been in danger. Her mind finally settles, accepts the day ended with a check in the plus column. In that moment, it's enough.


End file.
